The Wedding
by Mrs. Trickster Queen
Summary: Okay, spoilers if you haven't read the ninth book. Puckabrina fluff, pretty much. Based off of the wedding in the book, yaddah yaddah. If you read the book you know what I'm talking about. Please read! Rated for kissing and drama.


**Heyyo! Well, just finished the last book of the Sisters Grimm series (which was amazing, by the way, but if you're here you probably already know that) and cried 3 times. But I wanted to know what had happened when Sabrina and Bradley had to part ways… probably right as Puck arrived. I mean, **_**awkward! So this is what I think happened. Please review, as always, and enjoy!**_

"_And then 'the angel' was floating down before her, the light from the stained-glass windows silhouetting him in color. He was a man. No longer a boy. And he was beautiful. _

"'_Hello, stinky,' he said with a wink that infuriated Sabrina, but not enough to stop her from grinning."_

Sabrina struggled to hide her happiness when Bradley looked at her, equally annoyed and startled. "Who is this?" he asked.

"An old friend." Sabrina sighed at the look Puck gave her. "Bradley, meet Puck. Puck, go sit down. We're in the middle of getting married." She was really struggling not to blow her top in frustration now that the novelty of seeing Puck was wearing off. Adding to her irritation, a crash from the audience told her that Bradley's grandmother had just fainted. Puck smirked and cocked an eyebrow.

"You're marrying this wet rag?" Eying a very offended Bradley, his grin faded into a scowl. "None of my muscle, charm, or good looks… You sure know how to pick em, Grimm."

"Excuse me," Bradley said loudly, wedging in between his bride and the fairy. "Either go sit down or leave, please."

"Let me handle this," Sabrina muttered to her groom, gently edging him out of the way. Puck was reaching for his little wooden sword- which was _still_ strapped to his waist- and she didn't want him to start a fistfight with her husband-to-be in the middle of her wedding. "Puck, go sit down, I'll talk to you after this."

"Did I mention how lovely you look?" Puck asked the bride as though she hadn't talked. The audience had begun muttering, especially Bradley's family. Bradley glared over Sabrina's shoulder at the fairy, and Puck acted as though Bradley wasn't there.

"Look, I don't know who you are, or what you're doing here-" Bradley began threateningly. Puck wheeled on him, looking truly hostile for the first time since he had met Peter Pan back when Sabrina was twelve.

"I'm talking to Sabrina," he snapped, then spun back to the bride. His expression softened a little when he looked at her, but not much. "I leave you alone for a little while, and this is what happens. Honestly, Grimm, do I have to save you even from yourse-"

"It's been five years, hardly a little while!" Sabrina exploded. "You just left, what was I supposed to do, sit back and wait for you? No note, no explanation, _nothing_."

"I didn't think you would want to be bothered."

Sabrina knew both of their minds were on the terrible fight they had gotten into just hours before Sabrina came back downstairs for breakfast and found him gone. She pushed that out of her mind, however, and tried to forget about the topic of that particular issue: marriage. Of course he would be hurt, Bradley and she had only been dating for a few years and she had already consented to marry him… "Of course I would want to be bothered," she said, shaking the past away. "You think I enjoyed just waking up and finding you gone?"

"Can we continue this after the wedding?" Bradley butted in. His ears were getting red.

"You're making a mistake," Puck said shortly.

Sabrina threw up her hands. "Stop, Puck! This isn't about you this time. I haven't been your girlfriend in almost five years!"

"This is your _ex_?" Bradley cried. Sabrina and Puck ignored him.

"Puck, whatever we had is gone. We were kids; it wasn't what either of us was meant for. Now sit down and stop interrupting my wedding!"

"Can't do that, Grimm; sorry," Puck said. Before anyone could react, he scooped Sabrina up and kissed her right on the mouth.

Sabrina barely heard the gasps coming from the crowd. All she could feel was Puck's hand on her waist, his fingers in her hair, the earthy scent coming off him, did he actually _wash_? Wow. His hair fell onto her cheek and she felt its softness brush her temple, much softer than Bradley's… _Bradley! _

Sabrina pushed Puck away. He was breathing hard, and a glimmer of mischief shone in his green eyes. "That's not what I call gone, Grimm," he said. His voice was a little gruffer than usual, and his hands were still on her waist.

"Get your hands off my wife," Bradley snarled. For some reason, this annoyed Sabrina- it was as though he was treating her like some valuable possession.

"I'm not your wife," she said quietly. Bradley ignored her, or else didn't hear her, because he had no reaction. To her, anyway. He strode up to Puck and grabbed the front of his jacket. The fairy wrenched the human's hand off of him and shoved Bradley away. Bradley raised his fist.

"Bradley, _don't touch him!" _ Sabrina's yell echoed throughout the church. In those three words, her doubt that she was meant to be with Bradley shone through, and her choice was made: Puck had started it, but she yelled at Bradley. She knew she was in love, but not with Bradley. With the idea of him, of a normal life. But what was normal? She had been normal for going on five years now- or as normal as one could be with her family and friends- and she kept expecting the Scarlet Hand to pop out of the trees or a Lilliputian to wreak havoc at a date. But nothing happened. And in a way, she supposed that could have been why there was no real spark between her and Bradley. And why there was a true one between her and Puck. She turned to Bradley, who seemed shocked by her silent words. "I'm sorry," Sabrina said softly. Silently, he turned and began to walk out of the church.

"Bradley," she whispered after him. Guilt clenched her chest. He didn't look back.

A second later, he had walked out of her life.

Silence fell upon the disastrous wedding as Bradley's family slowly filed out, some completely dumbstruck and some wearing _I-told-you-so _looks on their faces. Sabrina sank to the ground, her dress frothing out around her. Her future had come crashing down around her ears, and it was all Puck's fault. He had managed to ruin her life yet again. How could she have chosen him over steady, solid Bradley?

Because she loved the fairy, no matter how many times she denied it.

Tears began to flow from her eyes and she felt a solid presence kneel behind her. A soft voice whispered in her ear, "Well, I always knew you had some sense in you." This just made Sabrina cry harder, and Puck put his arms around her, stroking her hair. She leaned into him and felt him kiss the top of her head. "Shh, you'll be alright. I know you're a little overwhelmed that someone as ugly as you got someone as wonderful as me, but-"

"Not what my daughter needs to hear!" Henry snapped from above her. Sabrina rubbed her eyes and looked up at her father.

"Actually, Dad, it is what I need to hear," she hiccupped. Puck smirked and pulled her to her feet. Then, he looked around.

"Well, why all the sad faces? This is a wedding!" he said loudly. Everyone stared at him as Sabrina's face dropped again.

"Puck, my groom just left," she snapped. "Wedding's done. Over. Failed."

"Huh?" The fairy laughed suddenly, picking her up bridal style. "Oh, you mean the jerk that just left? No, I was talking about me. Us. Our wedding. I would prefer it in a morgue or somewhere equally romantic, but this'll work…"

Sabrina gaped at Puck. Daphne bit down on her palm. "No, no, no!" Henry yelled. Veronica just shook her head. The fairy grinned evilly and kissed his bride with a fervor that prompted Veronica to cover Daphne's eyes, despite Daphne's age.

Henry's protests could be heard a block away.

**And, of course, I had to end it like that… Puckabrina forever! (Sorry, fangirl moment…) Anyway, what did you think? Romantic enough? Any mistakes? Comments? PLEASE! I love love love reviews! So do we all! So please please please please review!**

**Okay, yeah! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
